clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
CSF (Page Version)
The Current CSF The CSF Club Penguin Special Forces is another club penguin army and currently rated 10th biggest and best army. It is lead by Gistha2 and is very strong it has won many battles in the past created in January 2008. It has a long history. Some of there most famous battles are The battle against the penguin prankster, The battle of ninjas and the battle of nachos. There current HQ for battles is the underground. They are battled often for the capture of the underground as it is one of the most secret places on club penguin. It also has a pool which can be used for various exercises. It even has the boiler room which allows them to read back issues of the club penguin newspapers. They do not own the underground and many other penguins go in the underground but in a battle against other armies they use the underground as their base. There main purpose is to eradicate the deadliest of club penguin armies. As well as take part in Tournament Battles (battles against allies or rivals) These battles are to earn the place in the rank. World Wars CPWW1 CPWW2 A war that changed Club Penguin Armies forever this war was mainly fought between CSF and the Penguin Pranksters (PP) in extremely hard battles. A battle is quite different from a war. A battle is one fight to conquer all or some major rooms and defend there own, While a WAR is an collection of battles until one massive battle known as "THE CP FATE DECIDER" often a very large battle. While the war was going on between CSF and the PP Other armies like the golden warriors knew that if the CSF Lost the WAR they would have no chance of beating the PP . So they went to war as allies to defend Club Penguin from the PP. After a long war the CSF and its new allies won, after the war they decided they should be allies when Armies like PP attack club penguin. So the CSF 's allies were known as the CAD - The Club Penguin Allied Defenders who still battled each others in Tournament Battles but or fun or to earn there ranks. Meanwhile the PP became allies with other armies that had not joined CAD into CTT - The Club Penguin Terror Terrorists. Many armies quit the CTT and became neutral but some big armies even changed there name and joined such as the former CLD became FART. This was the begging of many wars ahead. CPWW2 The Nachos led an undercover mission. They do not take wars seriously and have a weird way of "bomb joking". Even though there ways are weird we must not forget that they are still a very powerful and big army who can be valuable allies.... sometimes. A Nachos Soldier In Uniform Ranks ARMY SOLDIER 1st Leader of A1 2nd Leader of B2 3rd Leader of C3 Special A1 Special Ops Soldier Special B2 Special Ops Soldier Special C3 Special Ops Soldier Comander Captain Private Soldier EXTRA JOBS Chat Soldier Alert Soldier O2565 - SECRET SOLDIER Medical Soldier Enforcer Soldier Allies (CAD - Club Penguin Allied Defenders) Nachos ( sometimes) RFL ACP IW GW CPA CPM SP Enemies (CTT - Club Penguin Terror Terrorists) UMA (not part of CTT) PP Ninjas Black Penguins FART Ritaro CP Raiders By Gistha2 Leader Of CSF